


Crime and Punishment

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan really does have a thing for spanking. Colin takes care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after watching Ryan's enthusiasm for spanking in last week's episode (s11e19). Couldn't help myself.
> 
> Not real. No offence intended to those portrayed herein.

Having changed out of his dirty stage clothes, Ryan slips into Colin’s dressing room and winds his arms around Colin’s waist from behind. “Hey.”

Colin hums and turns, smiling as he slides his arms through Ryan’s comfortably. “Hey yourself.”

“Good taping, huh?”

“It was certainly… interesting,” Colin replies, inclining his head with a low chuckle before pressing his lips to Ryan’s. They stay that way for a while, tongues meeting with soft, languid strokes.

“Mmm,” Colin sighs when they finally part, “just what I needed.” His lips abruptly curl upwards in a mischievous grin. “And seeing as you had all the fun earlier…” Laying his hand flat, he lightly spanks Ryan’s ass in a series of quick slaps. “How do you like that, huh?”

Already energized by the kiss, the contact immediately ignites a stronger thrum of arousal, flooding Ryan’s body with warmth. He can’t help it; he lets out a quiet groan. And Colin latches onto it like a bloodhound on the hunt. 

“God, you really _do_ like it, don’t you? And here I was thinking you were just playing it up for the cameras.”

“Maybe,” Ryan admits, with a small shrug that isn’t remotely convincing. “A little.”

“Or a lot,” Colin says knowingly, pressing his other hand to Ryan’s crotch to palm his growing erection. He spanks one more time and feels Ryan’s cock jump in approval, sees the way his eyes glaze over in pleasure for a moment. It makes him want to see more; much more. He leans close to brush his lips across Ryan’s before murmuring, “What do you say we go back to the hotel and do this properly?”

“Properly?”

“Yes, as in without these,” Colin says, tugging at Ryan’s pants. “You want me to give you a good spanking?”

Ryan only partially succeeds at withholding his whimper. “Yeah… fuck.”

“Fucking comes after,” Colin smirks, kissing him again and then withdrawing. Ryan has to take a moment to compose himself before hurrying to follow Colin out of the room.

 

True to his word, not thirty minutes later, Colin has Ryan kneeling naked on the bed in his hotel room, ass in the air. The part of Ryan that feels a little embarrassed, maybe even humiliated, by the proceedings is currently being loudly shouted down by the much larger part that has harbored this fantasy for longer than he’d ever admit. At first, Colin’s slaps are light, cautious, as he tests the uncharted waters, but Ryan’s approval and active encouragement have him striking the soft globes of his ass harder until they’re ruby red and hot to the touch. Ryan cries out with each strike, the sting of pain heightening the subsequent burst of pleasure, his straining cock already leaking copious amounts of pre-come onto the sheets below.

“Fuck!”

“Good?” Colin asks, a hint of teasing in his voice but also the tiniest amount of uncertainty. Ryan is quick to reassure him.

“So fucking good! Again! Harder!”

The slap echoes around the room, immediately followed by Ryan’s drawn-out groan. At this rate, he’s going to come without even having to jack himself off. Still lost in a mist of pleasure, he’s caught off guard by the wet tongue that gently swipes across his left ass cheek. He jumps slightly, hissing at the contact, and feels the hot breath of Colin’s quiet laugh in response. It feels good, though, soothing the sting, and Ryan finds himself pressing back in a silent request for more. Cool hands cup his ass and then the tongue returns, trailing a cool path across the burning flesh. 

Ryan whimpers, and that’s when Colin decides to up the ante. Spreading his cheeks a little wider, he licks a broad stripe from Ryan’s balls all the way up to the base of his spine, making Ryan almost lurch right off the bed.

“Jesus!”

“Colin,” he’s duly corrected, and he can feel the curve of Colin’s grin against his ass.

“Asshole,” Ryan mutters without thinking, making Colin laugh out loud this time.

“Yes, and a lovely one too.”

Before Ryan can make a wise crack, Colin brings both hands down onto his ass in a firm slap and licks another strip, and all that comes out of Ryan’s mouth is gibberish. Emboldened, Colin’s tongue gets to work properly, sweeping across the twitching ring of muscles and nerve endings, triggering a high-pitched whine of pleasure that Ryan will later deny ever having uttered.

Continuing the sporadic slaps, Colin slowly works him open with his tongue until he’s completely loose and shaking with need. 

“Christ, Col, you need to fuck me. Right now!” With a final swipe, Colin gets off the bed and moves away.“Wait! Where—“

“I’ll be right back,” Colin assures softly, and he is, returning moments later. He doesn’t resume his position behind Ryan, though. He maneuvers himself underneath and draws Ryan down into a breathless kiss before tugging his ass forward. Glancing down, Ryan cottons on to Colin’s plan with a rush of renewed desire. Colin’s brief retreat was only to fetch a condom and lube, which is now in place and ready for him.

Desperately seeking release now, Ryan instantly shifts forward and positions himself to sink slowly onto Colin’s cock. Twin groans fill the room this time and Colin’s hands find Ryan’s ass again, squeezing once and then slapping in encouragement. Yes, Ryan thinks as his cock jumps and leaks a few more pearly drops, he can wholeheartedly get with this plan.

Bracing his hands on Colin’s chest, he begins to move his hips up and down, his body and his senses filled with nothing but Colin. He closes his eyes as more slaps ring out and quickens his pace, his whole body tingling and throbbing as it waits suspended over the abyss. His breathing gets more ragged, his movements erratic. He needs to touch himself, to tip the balance, but his hands are supporting nearly all of his weight.

“Please,” he croaks in desperation, moaning in relief when Colin’s fingers close around him in a sure grip.

Colin slaps his ass once more and tugs, and that’s all it takes. With a cry, Ryan arches and shoots across Colin’s chest. Grabbing his ass with both hands again, Colin quickly thrusts up and comes with a shuddering gasp.

It takes a moment for Ryan to pull himself together and open his eyes, and the sight that meets him causes the fading fire to give one last burst of sparks. Colin’s chest is covered in long creamy-white streaks; Ryan’s very own masterpiece.

“Jesus fucking christ,” he pants.

Breathing equally hard, Colin looks up at him through sated half-lidded eyes and manages a smirk. “Nope, still Colin.”

Ryan rolls his eyes but can’t help a huff of laughter as he leans down to kiss him, both of them sighing into it contentedly.

“Thank you,” Ryan murmurs, smoothing his thumb down Colin’s cheek.

Colin’s smile lights up his tired eyes. “You’re welcome.” He pauses and then adds, “You want to try cuffs next time, too?”

With a loud groan, Ryan attacks his lips again and makes a mental note to order a pair first thing in the morning.


End file.
